


Head in the Clouds

by Felloffalot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felloffalot/pseuds/Felloffalot
Summary: What did a man such as Linhardt ever do to deserve such a pleasant life?





	Head in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Got a little inspired, wrote this in, like, half an hour. Hope it's good.
> 
> Takes place on the Black Eagles route.

Linhardt awoke in a quaint little room on a chair, soft as wool, with his feet planted on a rug made of cloth. A fireplace roared in front of him, crackling as its pleasant warmth enveloped him, almost making Linhardt drowsy enough to take another nap then and there. But there was no time for that – at the moment, he had to discern where in the name of Seiros he was.

He was in somebody’s house, clearly – it was far too furnished to be a room in an inn somewhere, that much was certain. There was the head of a mighty buck, mounted above the fireplace, and various paintings of landscapes that reminded him of idle days of watching Bernadetta paint in the field at the monastery. He reached up to wipe the drowsiness from his eyes, and just as he did, he felt a hand placed on his shoulder, lightly squeezing.

Linhardt turned suddenly and swiftly, preparing to cast Bolganone as soon as he had sight of the threat. It was an unideal circumstance, being he had no idea who he was up against and he was in melee range, but he was no stranger to eating a hit before counterattacking. The Professor had taught him well on that front. Red-hot fire gathered in his hand, and just as he was ready to strike-

“Linhardt?” Caspar said. “Whaddya doing?” Linhardt gasped, his loss of concentration causing the magic to harmlessly fade, as Caspar came into sight. It was an unusual sight, being that Caspar was wearing civilian clothes instead of his usual combat attire, but it now made sense why Linhardt did not recognize his touch. He could hardly remember the last time he saw Caspar when he was not wearing a heavy pair of gauntlets; the feeling of his calloused, unobstructed hand was practically foreign at this point.

“Caspar,” Linhardt said. “My apologies. I had thought you were an enemy.” Linhardt sighed, the adrenaline still present in his veins. He shook his head, as if he could force it out of his system.

“An enemy?” Caspar chuckled. “Geez, you must’ve been having some dream if you’re back in… ‘war mode’, or whatever you call it.”

“War mode?”

“Y’know, when you’re super on edge cause there might be an enemy around every tree and stone.” Caspar walked around Linhardt and settled into the chair next to his, letting out a light sigh as he sat down. “I get it. Happens to me every now and then too.” Linhardt raised an eyebrow, only just now realizing that he, too, was in civilian clothing, rather than the familiar sight of his mage uniform.

“Why would you _not _be in… ‘war mode’? It seems to foolish to let your guard down, regardless of the circumstances.”

“Uh…” Caspar rubbed the back of his head and looked at Linhardt with an expression like he suddenly grew two extra heads. “Cause the war’s over?” He spoke those words with sincere confusion, without an ounce of sarcasm, as if Linhardt had somehow missed the fact that the war they had been fighting for the past five years had been resolved in a day. “Y’know, we beat Dimitri, killed Rhea, united Fódlan?”

“Ah… Of course. It appears my dream quite rattled me.” Truthfully, Linhardt couldn’t remember the dream he was having, but he dare not question Caspar’s words, out of fear that a reality in which the war was over and they lived in peace would fade away if he did not accept it. “I know it’s an odd one, but I have another question. Where, exactly, are we right now?”

“Geez, I know it might be confusing to wake up in here – considering I had to carry you back here after you fell asleep and all – but I thought you woulda realized by now.” Caspar gestured to the whole room with his hands, as if he was grandly unveiling it. “This is our house, remember?”

_The war is over, and I’m living with Caspar. _The thought was almost laughable to Linhardt – so much that he did let out a light snicker, chuckling at an existence that was peaceful and happy. And yet, before it crumbled before his very eyes, he so desperately wanted to indulge in it.

“Indeed, it was obvious,” Linhardt said. “My apologies.” He stretched, yawned, and then sighed, still feeling as if he needed another twenty minutes to wake up. “Perhaps another nap would help with jogging my memory.”

“Hey, you can’t sleep now,” Caspar said, standing up. “You said you’d head out to the market after you were done napping.”

“Did I, now?” Linhardt put on a coy smirk. “Well, I never said it would be after my first nap.” Caspar rolled his eyes, though he was smiling.

“You’re so hopeless,” Caspar said, walking in front of Linhardt, putting one of his hands on his shoulder, and getting their faces uncomfortably close. “Guess I’ll just have to give you some help.” Caspar closed his eyes and leaned in, and Linhardt was all too aware of what was to follow. It was sudden, certainly, but it felt so _right _that it hardly mattered. The sensation of Caspar’s warm breath hitting his lips, the sight of Caspar closing in, his eyes closed, his face a bit red but otherwise undeterred, the feeling of Caspar rapidly shaking his shoulder, saying _Linhardt, Linhardt_-

“Linhardt,” Caspar said. “Hey, Linhardt. Up and at ‘em.”

And just like that, Linhardt is pulled back to reality. _Real _reality. The one where the war rages and people die and Caspar is dressed in that stupid-looking outfit the Professor made him wear and shaking Linhardt awake with his gauntlets as Linhardt laid in bed.

“I’m awake, I’m awake,” Linhardt said, grumbling as he sat up on the edge of his head.

“C’mon, we’re heading out to Faerghus soon.” Caspar gave Linhardt a slap on the back, with enough force to make Linhardt gasp, and walked away. “And no falling asleep again after I’m gone.” Linhardt watched Caspar fully exit before he took the time to stretch and sigh, half-tempted to lay back down and return to the dreamscape he was getting oh-so-comfortable in, but deciding not upsetting Caspar was more important as he stood up and yawned.

“And I was having such a pleasant dream, too…”[**  
**](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/F%C3%B3dlan?veaction=edit)

**Author's Note:**

> caspar: close ur eyes bro  
linhardt: ok bro  
caspar: wat u see bro  
linhardt: nothin bro  
caspar: that's my world without you bro  
linhardt: bro........


End file.
